


Open invitation, take me down

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging (if you squint), Bottom Zelda, Dirty Talk, Enemies to ok you can fuck me in less than 5 seconds, F/F, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, obviously, s03e05 The Devil Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: “Stop doing that.”“Doing what?” Zelda asks, eyebrows raised and arms crossed in front of her chest.“Pretend you can’t stand me.”—Based on this scene:“So as loathe as I am to agree with Lilith, you must do your duty and win.”-Zelda, s03e05
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Open invitation, take me down

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! Thanks for reading my fic :) 
> 
> This is the first time I wrote Madam Spellman smut and the first one shot I wrote for them so I hope this is alright. 
> 
> Title is from ‘Notice’ by Little Mix because Jesy has left the band and I have been sobbing about it ever since I found out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_“So as loathe as I am to agree with Lilith, you must do your duty and win.”_  
_-Zelda, s03e05_  
_~_

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Zelda asks, eyebrows raised and arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Pretend you can’t stand me.”

Throwing her head back, a throathy laugh escapes Zelda’s throat, the sound filling her office. “Pretend?” She chuckles. “I don’t need to pretend.” Her face hardens then, the playful smile falling off her pink lips. “Every reckless plan my niece has ever had, was one whispered in her ear by you. You keep putting her at risk, keep pouring fuel to the flame of her savior complex. So, no, I really cannot stand you.”

“Come now,” Lilith says, shaking her head lightly with an arched eyebrow, “we both know the troubles Sabrina often finds herself in are not _entirely_ my fault.”

Zelda huffs. “Well, you certainly give her a little nudge towards stupid and dangerous actions.”

Knowing the woman really has a point there, Lilith decides to change the subject. After all, she did not come here to talk about that child. After meeting Sabrina at the desecrated church, Lilith had found herself with some free time on her hands, before she had to meet her again at Dorian Gray’s room. And what better way is there to spend it, than by teasing touch starved witches? That’s how she now finds herself standing in the office of Sabrina’s aunt, determined to proof that the witch doesn’t loathe her at all.

“Still, I know you don’t hate me as much as you want me to believe.” With confident, slow steps, Lilith crosses the room, approaching Zelda like a cat sneaking towards its prey. Her eyes subtly move along the curves of Zelda’s body, until they come up to meet her eyes.

“I have heard your prayers, Zelda Spellman. I know what you desire.”

Swallowing, Zelda lifts her chin a little. “And what would that be?” she asks, like she doesn’t already know what Lilith is talking about.

Shrugging, Lilith tilts her head and states simply: “Me.”

Blinking, Zelda stutters: “I beg your pardon?” Lilith can’t help but notice that her voice has turned a little deeper than usual. She idly wonders if that’s due to the lies she is telling, or the obvious arousal she is trying to hide.

“ _Oh_ , Zelda. You were begging for a lot more than my _pardon_ ,” Lilith teases, playful smirk on her face, and Zelda’s eyes instantly grow wide at the statement.

“I heard you call out my name last night,” she continues, before leaning in closer to the other woman, and lowering her voice, “when you were touching yourself.”

There is a sudden change in the atmosphere, as Zelda fully gasps, arms falling down her sides and hands turning into fists. Before she gets a chance to speak, Lilith adds: “And who can blame you? These are stressful times for you. A little pleasure to get your mind off this situation is the least you deserve.”

The witch moves further away from her, going to stand next to her wooden desk, as if she is seeking some sort of support. “I really do not want to talk about this,” she mutters, lowering her gaze and Lilith simply loves how _shy_ she is right now. Or maybe, she is embarrassed.

“But your own fingers didn’t really satisfy you, did they?” Lilith asks anyway, taking a step closer to her.

The High Priestess stares at her, apparently at loss of words. Her voice had sounded so pretty when two of her slim fingers had easily slipped into her, so out of breath and husky. The way she had been calling her name is now forever burned into Lilith’s memory, but she would like to hear it happen again. And in real life.

“You say you loathe me, when in reality, you just want me to properly _fuck_ you,” she says, taking a few more steps, until she is standing in front of her.

Zelda’s breath hitches, as Lilith leans closer and purrs in her ear: “All you need to do is ask me, darling.” She swallows audibly and Lilith has to hold back a smirk. _Oh, the effect she has on this powerful witch is simply marvelous._

“You are imagining things,” Zelda insists, and Lilith pretends she doesn’t notice the way her eyelashes flutter and how her lips quiver just slightly.

“Am I?” Lilith wonders, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Then why are you keeping your legs together like that?”

Eyes going wide, Zelda goes from leaning against the desk with her legs pressed tightly together, to shifting her weight onto her other foot and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Huffing, she tilts her head challengingly, “Like what?”

Lilith smiles, batting her lashes innocently. “Like you’re trying to hide your dripping,” For a moment, she looks Zelda up and down, unconsciously licking her lips, before continuing: “ _aching_ -“

Zelda gasps once again, her lips parting, “How dare you insinuate such a thing?”

She wants to, but she isn’t able to stop herself from reaching out and lightly caressing Zelda’s cheek. Her skin is soft and warm, and Zelda nearly melts beneath her touch, she can tell. Her eyes drift shut and her lips close and part a few times, as if she wants to say something, but no words are able to emerge from her throat.

When her eyes fully open, Lilith is met by two dilated pupils, the green of her irises nearly completely gone, and she has to suppress the urge to bite her lip at the sight of her. Lilith knows that Zelda has nearly reached the breaking point and she feels her own body tremble with anticipation.

She lets her thumb brush the corner of Zelda’s mouth before withdrawing her hand completely. “Well, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave you be then-“

Before Lilith has time to even blink, Zelda’s mouth crashes against her own, just as she had expected. It takes her less than a second to respond to Zelda’s eager lips, by flicking her tongue across them, before dragging her teeth along her lower lip. Zelda lets out a soft groan and Lilith is desperate to hear it again, but louder. She sinks her teeth in the delicate flesh and tugs at it lightly. The same growl fills the air and Lilith smirks. She places one hand on the back of Zelda’s head to pull her closer, while the other one settles on her perfect, round hip. An impatient hand crawls its way up into her dark curls and pulls at them. Now, it is Lilith who lets out a groan, and as she does so, her fingertips dig painfully into the flesh of Zelda’s hip.

Lilith pulls back, only to attack her jaw, and the small part of her neck that is exposed, with kisses that are far from gentle. She grazes her teeth, flicks her tongue and bites down on her skin. Zelda whimpers impatiently. _Oh_ , how Lilith would _love_ to rip that pretty outfit of hers off of her body and have her beautiful and naked right in front of her. Yes, that would be nice, but for another time. What she wants right now, is to leave her High Priestess moaning and gasping below her touch while she is still fully dressed. She wants her to look just as smart and elegant as always on the outside, and a panting mess on the inside. She wants to completely ruin her, while she is wearing the same neat outfit her students see her in.

Lilith moans at the thought alone, before bringing her lips back to Zelda’s. Immediately, Zelda opens her mouth for her and Lilith does not need to be invited like that twice. She slips her tongue inside and as soon as it touches Zelda’s, she feels a spark of electricity shoot through her veins. They both let out a sound from the back of their throats as the kiss deepens.

“Do you still not want me to fuck you?” Lilith asks quickly between kisses.

“Shut up,” Zelda snarls, biting down on her lip as if to make her statement more clear.

Lilith smirks. “I still want you to ask me,” she breathes heavily, hand sneaking up Zelda’s skirt to caress her thigh.

Zelda doesn’t respond with words, only letting out a soft moan, so she presses her nails into the skin below them, “Ask me. Ask me anything and I’ll give it to you.”

An impatient whimper fills the air, before Lilith’s grabs Zelda’s ass and slams her on top of the desk. She makes a sound of surprise, but spreads her legs for Lilith to stand in between them as if she had been expecting for her to make this move. Lilith groans, fingers digging into every piece of skin they can reach. “Ask me, you dirty slut.”

Zelda huffs, legs wrapping around Lilith’s waist, as if to keep her in place. She wants this just as bad as Lilith does, only she won’t admit it. “Can’t I just convince you?” the little minx dares to ask, batting those long lashes and curling those pretty little lips into a slight smile. It’s then that Lilith realises once again that Zelda Spellman is not the type to beg. Not easily, anyway.

 _But she will be begging,_ Lilith knows that much.

“Maybe,” Lilith answers, knowing full well that there is no convincing her. She yearns to hear her choke out her needs, and nothing else but that is what she wants right now. But still, letting her try might be fun.

Zelda lifts an eyebrow, her pale cheeks turning pink. Slowly, she leans forward, her eyes fixed on Lilith’s. A pair of soft, warm lips start dancing across her neck, tongue flicking out to draw a line every now and then. Here and there, she grazes her teeth, hand coming up to her chest. Gently, her hand squeezes Lilith’s breast, before going up to run her nails along her jaw. Yes, it’s really nice, but if Zelda truly wants Lilith to forget about the whole begging thing, she is going to need a stronger plan than this. And frankly, Lilith is running out of patience and is not in the mood to find out what wicked tricks Zelda has got up her sleeve.

Without warning, Lilith lowers her hand between their bodies and lets it slip below the fabric of her skirt. Zelda gasps against her ear, when Lilith’s fingers slowly make their way to her knickers, her hot breath caressing her skin and sending a shiver down Lilith’s spine. Her fingers run up and down her thighs, Zelda’s soft hisses tickling the shell of her ear. Lilith has got her exactly where she wants her.

“I could fuck you right here, right now. All you have to do is ask,” Lilith purrs, her free hand moving up to gently tug a piece of hair behind Zelda’s ear. For a brief moment, Lilith lets a single finger ghost over the damp fabric of her knickers, but when Zelda’s remains silent, apart from the sound of her ragged breathing, she starts pulling her hand back completely. A groan stops her in her tracks.

“Just touch me!” Zelda complains and Lilith can’t help but smirk.

“Oh yes, I’m going to,” she proves her point by moving her hand up again, enjoying the softness of Zelda’s thigh, “but only if you’ll be a good girl.”

Zelda growls, nails clawing into Lilith’s shoulder.

“Ask me,” Lilith demands again, finger tugging at her knickers. Zelda shifts her hips and Lilith effortlessly pulls down the piece of silk, tossing it onto the floor. But still, that little slut won’t budge.

But she will, in just a few seconds.

Smirking, Lilith kneels down in front of her. Zelda’s eyes fly shut, as she whimpers. Gripping her hips, Lilith roughly pulls her closer to the edge of the desk and pushes her skirt up. It’s then that Lilith sees that she is fully dripping. Not hesitating for a mere second, she leans forward and drops a kiss on Zelda’s wet folds, before letting her tongue dart out to lick a long line from bottom to top. An ungodly noise coming from the back of Zelda’s throat fills the air, and Lilith pulls back completely, smiling. She makes an attempt at getting up, when two hands fly into her hair and guide her back down.

“Lilith, _please_ ,” Zelda pleads, her brow furrowed and her chest heaving. Her lower lip is quivering and Lilith can’t help but smile.

“Please, what?” Lilith asks innocently, knowing damn well what it is she needs, but refusing to give it to her quite so easily.

Zelda stares at her, seeming to be weighing her options. Lilith gives her a little push in the right direction by lowering her head again and briefly flicking her clit with her tongue.

Crying out, Zelda’s thighs wrap around Lilith’s head and those simple words she had been wanting to hear all this time finally fill the air: “ _Please, fuck me_!”

 _Oh_...

Lilith does not need to be asked twice.

“Now, that’s a good little slut,” she praises, before letting her tongue slip inside of her. She tastes even better than she had expected. It’s intoxicating. Zelda moans so loud, Lilith is sure the students on the second floor can hear her. It is then that Lilith realises it has been way too long since she got to put her mouth on a woman’s cunt, and since she got to feel trembling thighs around her head.

Bringing up her hand, she replaces her tongue with her fingers, swiftly thrusting into her. Zelda pulls her hair. _Hard_. So hard, Lilith groans in both surprise and arousal. She puts her mouth on Zelda’s abandoned clit and lets her tongue dart around it, causing a series of sharp inhales and filthy words coming from behind clenched teeth to fill the air.

Lilith curls her fingers inside of her, and all Zelda can do is gasp. Every muscle in those soft thighs of hers tighten at the sensation, and Lilith has to stifle a groan, her breath tickling Zelda’s swollen clit. Her free hand moves up, and makes its way below Zelda’s blouse and blazer.

Zelda draws in a sharp breath, nails digging into her scalp, as Lilith lets her hand slide over the soft skin of her abdomen, until it reaches one of her breasts. She cups it and flicks her stiff nipple through her bra, earning a low groan.

“ _Fuck, Lilith_ ,” Zelda growls, hips desperately moving along to Lilith’s rhythm.

Lilith smiles and pinches her nipple while softly biting her clit, fingers pumping into her at a painful pace. The sound that escapes from Zelda’s lips is the most sinful thing she has ever heard. She glances up and finds her eyes shut, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and her mouth hanging open. Lilith briefly thinks about how this must be one of the most perfect sights she has ever come across.

“Do you want to come, my dirty girl?” Lilith asks, though the answer to that question is rather obvious.

Zelda nods a few times, seemingly too far gone to even open her eyes.

“Be a good girl and ask me.”

This time, Zelda obeys immediately, apparently too caught up in chasing her orgasm to care about not wanting to stroke Lilith’s ego. “Can I come, please?”

“Yes, you may, sweet thing. Come all over my fingers, darling.” That’s apparently all Zelda needs to fall into that beautiful bliss of pleasure. Her entire body shakes, her walls tightening around Lilith’s fingers, and her lips parted in a soundless scream. She cries out then, hands painfully grabbing Lilith’s hair, as she slowly starts coming down from her orgasm. Tears stream down her face, her mascara just a little blurry, and her moans and soft sighs of Lilith’s name sound a lot louder than when she touches herself late at night.

Seeing her like this makes Lilith feel more powerful than having the crown of Hell on her head.

Slowly stilling the movement of her hand, Lilith presses a final kiss to Zelda’s clit, before removing her fingers. Zelda whines at the loss of contact and Lilith has to hide a smirk. Standing up again, she smiles down at the High Priestess, who is fully panting, her heavy breathing the only audible sound in the room. Gaze never leaving Zelda’s, Lilith brings her hand up to her lips and pops a digit into her mouth. She moans at the taste, and makes sure to roll her eyes in the process. Zelda swallows, lips trembling, as she stares. The witch looks rather cute, now that she is a thoroughly shagged mess with tear stains and watered down mascara on her cheeks. Suddenly, Zelda’s hand launches forward and grabs Lilith’s, quickly taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean.

“Now, that’s a good girl,” Lilith praises, rather enjoying the sight of her pink lips wrapped around her fingers, pupils blown. Zelda whimpers softly at the praise, and finishes sucking them clean, releasing them with a pop of her lips.

Retreating her hand, Lilith gives Zelda a final smile. “Well, I must be off now,” she states, suppressing the urge to smirk at the way Zelda’s jaw drops just a little.

“You’re not leaving like this, are you?” Zelda asks, sounding just a little out of breath.

“Why, yes. I have to go help your niece win the throne of Hell.”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda groans. “Right.”

Grinning, Lilith taps her nose, “Well, we might do this again some time.”

Turning on her heel to leave the room, she hears Zelda quickly mutter: “I still can’t stand you.”

All Lilith does is chuckle, because that statement is rather hard to believe with the taste of her cum still on her tongue.

**_The end x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna bathe in Holy Water now :) 
> 
> ALSO: I got a Zarie Christmas one shot coming up on the 25th, if you’re interested ;D 
> 
> I hope you have a super great day!!!
> 
> Tumblr: immacryyowzah  
> Instagram: miranda.all.the.way


End file.
